


Crash the Party

by Teaotter



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Format: Streaming, Gen, grooveshark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art. Back cover includes track listing. Playlist available streaming on Grooveshark, link below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash the Party

Front cover:

Back cover:

Playlist available streaming on Grooveshark: [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Crash+The+Party/69651100).


End file.
